The parent applications provide an independent suspension system for a snowmobile that is capable of supporting the snowmobile while independently tensioning and articulating multiple rear tracks through a defined suspension travel. The parent applications also provide a suspension assembly that tensions and articulates each closed-loop track on the snowmobile through both vertical and horizontal suspension travel paths to maximize traction and maneuverability in each of the tracks.
Such a system and assembly present many desirable results. For example, the system allows one side or corner of the suspension to deflect and begin to absorb shock to a point where the second side is engaged. This eliminates roll moments and reduces shock imposed on the snowmobile and rider. In turn, this minimizes rider fatigue and maximizes rider control. In addition, the system and assembly maximize traction because more track area is applied to the ground as the suspension displaces independently.
By the present application, it is recognized as desirable to provide a suspension assembly for a snowmobile driven by a single closed-loop track that maximizes performance and maneuverability by placing increased track area on the ground surface as the snowmobile accelerates, decelerates and maneuvers over both smooth and rough terrain. It is further recognized as desirable to provide such an assembly that is adjustable, lightweight, easy to construct, and that requires minimal parts, thus minimizing mechanical breakdown.